Shining: Bombay/Schuldig
by Uncontrol
Summary: Nightmares again; it's going around. Eleventh in the Bombay series/Sixth in the Schuldig series... by Eternal SailorM and River.


Uncontrol: Shining 

Eternal SailorM (Bombay/Omi) and River (Schuldig)

Am I dreaming again? It doesn't _feel_ like a dream, but at the same time, it does.

Wires dig into my flesh. I'm caught in Yohji's wire. So which version of the dream is it going to be this time?

"What's your choice, chibi?"

"Yohji..."

"Your choice. Fight with us or against us?"

"Weiss, even with its new members, will never be enough. You'll just die."

The wire tightens again and I fall through it. Immediately I hear Siberian's voice. "Schwarz's little kitten has nine lives, eh?"

"Siberian..."

"If you're not Weiss, then you're just another dark beast." His claw rips through my stomach and then pushes me away into the Licht woman's arms. She in turn passes me to Moira, who just throws me aside.

I fall and fall - until I am caught, not by the sea of blood as before, but in a thin, pale set of arms. I feel myself being pulled back against an equally pale and thin body and cradled like a broken porcelain toy. A hand strokes through my hair in a way that I'm sure is meant to be comforting, but really all it does is disturb me. "My poor little doll" echoes all around me, a familiar voice that is neither masculine nor feminine in inflection or pitch.

I hold back a shudder and force my eyes open. For the longest moment, all I can see is darkness as far and deep as anything I've ever imagined. This isn't right. My mind usually isn't like this.

"Your mind is what I make of it, little doll."

I can feel panic rising in my heart. Can you panic in a dream? I guess so. Desperately, I cast around, looking for any trace of Schuldig or Ran in my head.

"I wouldn't do that, Doll. You're mine, not there's. If you bring them into this, they'll die. Simple as that."

Simple as that? My blood runs cold at the very thought of either Ran or Schu dead, and every muscle I have locks or turns to water.

"That's better." I'm pulled closer and petted. I can feel him directing my dream, rewinding it so that I can see myself trapped in Yohji's wire net. "This is the future that awaits you, Doll, if you don't leave Weiss and Schwarz now."

Leave them? But I already have left them. I'm Grau now.

He laughs at me shortly. "Saa, that's right, you are Grau now. But do your redhead lovers feel it? Do they even care?" I can almost hear his frown through his voice. "They're just feeding off you anyway. Therefore, they do not deserve your devotion." Even as I start to shake my head in disagreement, the subject changes. "But I also have so much to thank you for, Doll."

Thank me...?

"That's right. Without your bungled mission, I wouldn't be what I am now: a god among mortal men."

*snort* If you're a god, then prove it. Go away and bring Yohji back. Heal Schuldig. Help Ran.

He snickers lightly. "Ever my untrusting little Doll. If it's a demonstration of my power you wan-"

His words are cut off as I jolt out of sleep, awakened by the shrill gasps of a police siren. It takes me a moment to place myself: the hotel room. I was sleeping in the chair, having given (read, forced) Schuldig to take the bed. He's the one who's injured after all. I slowly rise, making myself be absolutely quiet, and slid onto the bed beside him.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

What was that? Am I still at the Koneko? Why does my head feel like a bomb went off in it? Ow, shit.. Oh yeah. I was stabbed. Again. Damn Sylvia. Is Bombay still trying to sleep in that chair? Nein, his warmth betrays him. I roll slowly over to face him, careful of my bandaged side. It was cute how he played nursemaid on me, fussing over the bandages while I whined about losing my cigarettes. I wonder if Ran was jealous of the attention. The thought brings an evil grin to my lips. When was it that I started having so much fun in competition with the redhead? Competition for Bombay... competition for each other. Hell, we even compete for leader rights... though neither of us want the position.

I slide my arms around the quiet form beside me, grinning as he starts a little, then relaxes into me, pressing against my chest. Then he remembers, and loosens a little, trying to be gentle and not hurt the knife wound in my side. Such a worry-wart. It's not like I didn't deflect the blow at the last minute. Damn, I should have been able to take her down. Ran's going to be upset that Rot has Balinese. Fuck. I pull Bombay close again, telling his worrying mind to shut up as I slip a hand down the back of his shorts, letting my fingers play in the softness there.

Bombay's increasing nightmares are disturbing. At least with Ran, I have Somali to tell me what's going on. Bombay's been too quiet. Too withdrawn. I need to get into his mind. Once I'm in there, I can understand more. The trick is... getting in without him or Omi noticing.


End file.
